What happens to Rose next?
by HowlingWolves
Summary: Once graduated Rose sets about trying to find Robert Doru so she can save Dimitri's soul. Who's guardian does she become? Does she free Victor from prison to find Robert?
1. Guardian Trials

_Please if your going to review do bear in mind this is my first fic and am still getting used to the program. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**What happened to Rose next?**

**Chapter 1- Graduation  
**

RPOV

As I walked past the stands were people were watching the guardian trials I noticed Adrian and Abe, a good friend and the man I now knew was my father, sitting together after watching me ace my guardian trials. I had been told by many people that I was going to pass my trials with flying colours, especially after my extra training sessions that I apparently didn't need at all, but I had felt I needed to keep active to stop me from thinking about my resent trip to Russia and to keep me in good form so next time I would actually beat Dimitri properly. Of course I didn't believe I stood much of a chance against the Strigoi Dimitri, after all I'd only beat him once when he was Dhampir. Sure I knew I would pass the trials fine, but I had one hell of a strong strigoi coming after me as soon as I was out of the wards, that was either going to kill me or worse turn me; So you never know if things are going to go right as a lot of things to do with me go wrong, so why not now?

Seeing my father and the man that said he loved me get on only reminded me how life could have been so different, but unfortunately this was my life were talking about here and Dimitri was practically dead. If only Dimitri wasn't one of the undead, a Strigoi, he could have been there talking to my father and giving me support through out my trials. Just picturing him there made my eyes water, thinking about the future we could have had together; But no I was the lucky one who had to have my boyfriend turned strigoi, who I was currently waiting for to hunt me down.

I also had to be the crazy one who was going to try and free Victor Dashkov from his cell in prison, after he attacked Lisa. I wanted to leave Victor there to rot away but this was my last hope of helping the Dimitri I loved to regain his soul. I only want to free Victor in the hopes that he will lead me to his half-brother Robert Doru, who was one of phew spirit users and claimed to know how to turn strigoi back.

I was interrupted from my reverie by the sound of Alberta's voice talking to me. I had grown accustomed to this voice as she had taken over my training since my return. "Congratulations Rose! That was by far the best performance today, maybe even in the history of the academy," Alberta spoke. "I'm proud that all your extra training sessions with me and Guardian Belikov have been put to good use."

That certainly caught my attention. Alberta giving compliments was rare even to Guardians, but to me a novice? Perhaps she was ill, coming down with something, maybe brain loss? I quickly thanked her before going of to find Lissa about this party she had promised after my trials, not that I was to interest to be honest I'd rather do some more training.

Before I could find Lissa through the bond Christian came over, who quickly congratulated me, before we were interrupted by Adrian asking, "You ready for a bit of fun at the party?"

"Sure, it's about time for some fun, but I'm off the drinks today, after all it would show a good impression if I got drunk after passing the trials", I sarcastically replied while trying to sound enthusiastic, but I knew as soon as I saw his face he could tell I totally wasn't into partying, damn him and his aura reading.

"Yes, but we all know you so want to be that party girl you used to be", teased Christian not realising I wasn't into having a party at all, I flicked his head with my hand to go along with the charade.

"Sure, well I suppose someone's got to be the responsible one to keep you guys in order", I replied. "Besides could do without the headache". The parties I used to go to were a blast at the time, but you would never remember in the morning nor want to when you start vomiting from the alcohol.

"Oh I forgot, you're mad enough with the ghosts let alone being drunk", Christian remarked with a teasing smile. It was quite scary really; we were fast becoming friends, especially after working together on the strigoi attack, his teasing smile just made our friendship more prominent.

"Hello Rose, how are you doing? And you Christian?" Abe asked coming up behind us, making Christian and Adrian jump.

Christian, not having a clue who this man was and how he knew us, cut to the chase and blurted out, "Who exactly are you?"

"Well this is Abe Mazur, a very successful businessman, who has come to watch his daughter's trials and to see an old friend", Adrian answered before Abe could answer. It looked like Abe had managed to skip the part about who his daughter was yet again, seriously was I that bad a daughter?

"Who's your daughter then? I probably know her", Christian asked nosily, looking generally interested.

"You didn't tell Adrian either?" I asked while glaring at my dad, before turning to face the boys as I explained. "Abe here is my dad, I met him in Russia, when I realised he was following me I thought someone back here must have hired him to find me, but found out differently when I had a word with mom, who noticed the scarf he gave me."

Christian looked shocked, while Adrian had absolute horrified expression that almost made me laugh, especially his eyes that were practically bulging from his eye sockets. After a couple of minutes recuperation Adrian came out with a horrified, "What!"

"Well this Adrian is my daughter Rose, I'm sure you've seen her before though", Abe said slowly in a mocking voice; well now I knew where I got my awesome remarks from.

Poor Adrian only managed to stutter back, "B….u….t Rose told me her dad was Turkish and you haven't got the same surname and who's your old friend Janine?"

"Well Janine and I, that's Rose's mother Guardian Hathaway and myself, never got married as she wanted to be a guardian and marriage would damage her carrier. I am actually Turkish by the way." Abe explained before gong into business mode. "You sir I would like a word with later, but for now I think we better get going to this party of yours Rose."

Adrian's in for it especially if he was talking about me to my dad while they were sitting next to each other.


	2. Graduation

_**Hope you enjoy! Don't worry it will get more intresting just bare with me a couple of chapters.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2 –Graduation**

I groaned as I woke up to the sound of someone thumping on my door, then Lissa who was the one pounding on my door yelled, "Come on Rose get up! The graduation ceremony is in an hour's time!" I looked over at my clock to see that it was 8 o'clock in the morning; shit I was going to be late this rate, I must have forgotten to set my alarm clock for this morning.

I quickly got up and let her in before I got a headache from the racket she was making, sure she may only be a Moroi but she could sure hit things hard if she wanted to, which she proved with Avery and her sidekicks.

The next 15 minutes I spent having a shower, while Lissa curled her hair into little ringlets with my curling tongs, which I never bothered with these days as there wasn't any point in it. Lissa was just brushing my hair when my mum turned up and took over from Lissa who was curling my hair, now that she had finished blow drying it, while Lissa put her make-up on.

"I've heard you've already seen your dad and introduced him to Adrian and Christian, yet was unable to inform me of your father's presence on campus", mum scolded. "You know I would have liked a heads up on his visit, not to mention it would have been funny seeing the boys' faces, especially Adrian's, if what I hear is true".

Oh dear god, it sounded like mum knew more than me on what Abe wanted to talk about with Adrian, let's just hope she doesn't know the full story, especially the deal I had made with Adrian in exchange for his money, which funnily enough I had been to busy to comply with.

Unfortunately for me Lissa couldn't read my mind, as then she'd have known not to come out with what she did next; "I thought you were considering Adrian's dating proposal? Especially as you promised him you would give him a fair chance once you got back from Russia," Lissa blurted out before I could stop her.

When mum gave me a questioning glance, I sighed, "Yes I was waiting until after graduation to give him a chance, I just can't take it this soon after seeing Dimitri". Truthfully I wouldn't ever be ready to get over Dimitri, nor was I going to give up on him like that, but what people don't know won't hurt them, so simple I won't tell them.

Mum gave me a disappointed look, then said, "I hope you should know better than to get involved with a Moroi boy like that Rosemarie, especially with the reputation he's got.

Thankfully she dropped it after that, so we managed to get ready for graduation in peace.

Lissa had chosen to wear a lilac dress that flowed nicely down to her knees and seemed to highlight her long legs, with that she wore long dangly earrings and a silver bracelet that I happened to know her parents had given her before the fatal accident. I on the other hand had chosen to wear red, which Dimitri had always liked me best in, accompanied with black knee length boots and a black rose necklace that Lissa got me, but reminded me of Victor's lust charm he'd once set on Dimitri and I.

* * *

I sat with Eddie and all the senior novices at the back of the room. The ceremony started with Kirova, who had recently returned to the academy, giving a speech about what a long hard year it had been, not that anyone could have forgotten the Strigoi attack that had effected the academy so much that classes had been cancelled for a couple of weeks and withheld gradation. Kirova then turned to the Moroi seniors, who then came up in alphabetical order to get there papers, the feelings I got off Lissa were of achievement and excitement of the prospect of our future together, but then turned to nervousness at the realisation I hadn't become her guardian yet and relief of finally accomplishing good grades even though we had both skipped a year and even more for me.

Alberta then gave a speech of achievement saying that although our year may have gone through a lot this year we had accomplished a hell of a lot and where one of the best year groups yet. Slowly one by one we were called up to get our assignments and promise marks.

I was in a daze when the speakers announced, "Rosemary Hathaway you are assigned to Christian Ozera". I was shocked to say the least and totally froze in my seat until Eddie gave me a push after a quick sorry.

Even though I knew my reputation wasn't exactly the best I'd still hoped they would assign me to Lissa, after all I was the one who was bonded to her who could feel her emotions, who could tell when she was in trouble.

After seeing Alberta's pitying gaze I realised that she'd only told me I still had a chance at getting Lissa as she could tell I'd be a good guardian and just couldn't risk me skipping out on becoming a guardian after me killing so many Strigoi, the bitch had conned me into being someone else's guardian!

Although I had a bad reputation so did Christian, who could turn Strigoi any day soon according to most people, so who better a guardian could he get, just the one that had killed double as many and more Strigoi than any of her teachers had ever killed and whom had even attempted to kill a Dhampir guardian whom was her teacher who had turned Strigoi and survived to tell the story.

Although I didn't want to become anyone else's guardian except Lissa's, Christian was probably the best other candidate, after all they had been dating until she got drunk and kissed another boy. Maybe after some time apart they would gather there senses and get back together, so although I was Christian's guardian I would be with Lissa all the time.

So I went for it and graduated as Christian's guardian and got the promise marks just bellow my other many marks I'd got on my neck, after all I hadn't exactly counted how many Strigoi I'd killed in Russia so I'd got a moon crescent mark instead to show I'd killed many in the lines of life.


	3. Guardian Duties

**Chapter 3 – Guardian Duties**

Two days later Christian and I stood outside Tasha Ozera's door, in Alaska where she lived in a small house in the middle of nowhere.

A couple of minutes after we knocked the door opened to reveal the beautiful, but scarred Tasha Ozera, she looked much the same as before, but with dark shadows under her eyes, which showed her lack of sleep.

While aunty and nephew reacquainted once again after not seeing each other since the winter holidays, I went to the boot and started unloading the luggage before it got forgotten and driven away in the taxi.

I managed to slip by them hugging and took the most of the luggage upstairs before Tasha even noticed I was here, yeh one sure way to make a person feel loved by not even noticing there presence in your own home.

"Rose, get down here this instant and make yourself known, it's not like I don't know you", Tasha shouted upstairs, after I returned to the ground floor she then continued to explain, "it's just I didn't think Christian would have such a good guardian as yourself, especially with you and Lissa bonded an all ."

"Well what can I say, the teachers finally came to there senses after Rose's suicide mission in Russia and decided she was to much of a crack pot to protect the Dragomir princess", Christian commented, while I just glared at him.

I wondered if it was alright to strangle your charge, fortunately for Christian probably no, that is unless you want to go to prison. Perhaps a good whack on the head would get the message across.

Tasha not having a clue about me having gone missing to Russia, even though it was to kill her once beloved, had a confused look on her face, which I only just avoided laughing at, by muffling it with a couple of coughs.

"Erm, well you see after Dimitri's so called death after the attack I learnt of some disturbing news that he had in fact been turned strigoi and due to certain reasons I felt bound to try and save his soul, so I went to find him in Russia", I explained.

Sure I knew Tasha, she even knew me to a certain extent and so we got on alright, but I didn't know if it would last if she found out I was the reason Dimitri rejected her offer so long ago. After all I whom was fourteen years younger than her was the one who had managed to capture her desired man's heart right in front off her nose, so no I was not going to go into to much detail about this.

"So what happened once you got to Russia? Did you find Dimka or not?" Tasha questioned in a whisper. Although I didn't like talking about it, she needed to know what the Dimitri outcome of the situation was.

"Yeh I found him alright and it was horrible seeing him like that, so I stuck around there so I could kill him, but in the end I missed the most vital heart I could have staked", I said sadly. "According to him I was his biggest threat, after all I do know his moves and stuff, but my life obviously wasn't meant to be that easy, especially after recovering I found a psychopath attacking Lissa back at the academy".

It was at his point that the memories caught up with me, so while Christian explained what else had been going on at the academy, I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands.

It was at this point there was a vibration in my trouser pocket before "I crashed the Wedding" by Busted came blurting out of my phone. I jumped up, embarrassed over the fact that I still hadn't changed my ring tone to "Use Somebody" by the kings of Leon, which I was going to have to do before anyone else rang me.

I picked the phone up to hear the dulcet tones of Abe.

Me: Hello?

Abe: Hey Rose, you ok?

Me: Yeh fine, why shouldn't I be? So what's up?

Abe: Just called to see how you are and to tell you some important news.

Me: Well this would be the part where you tell me the important news then

Abe: Ok. Right so you remember what Oksana said about Robert Doru and everything right, so know ones suppose to knows where he is.

Me: Yeh, how could I forget that?

Abe: Well we managed to pull in a lot of favours and well we think we've found him.

Me: Wow (what can I say I was so shocked and well relief came next)

Abe: You know I do have my ways every know and again (sounding pleased with himself)

Me: You didn't beat anyone up this time did you?

Abe: Of course not I could get myself seriously hurt! (Meaning he got someone else to do it for him)

Me: Good good, so when we going to go see him then? Please make it as soon as possible.

Abe: Sure, don't worry about it I'm arranging it as we speak, just got to ring them up and do some final bookings. Right, so we'll inform you about it later, but I better go and get it sorted out. Bye bye.

Me: Bye, see you soon!

This made me think what it could have been like if I'd had my ausume dad when I was younger, I could have had everything I ever wanted. And maybe if that was so, I wouldn't be in the situation I was in now, but maybe I wouldn't have met all the great people I knew and met.

This news took a bit of processing, but I was so glad I wouldn't have to free Victor, after all he could have gone after Lissa again then we'd have to stop him again, an well this way we could avoid all that and cut to the chase of finding Robert.

After informing Christian and Tasha I went upstairs to unpack and have a nice soothing shower, while thinking about what was going to happen next. During my thinking time I came to the conclusion it was time to tell the moroi downstairs about the danger of having me as around, with the impending doom of Dimitri coming after me, I'm sure his mates would like a snack too. As I got to my bedroom I yawned and realised this conversation would have to wait until the morning.


	4. Surprise!

Sorry I haven't updated for ages, I kind of lost intrest in this story, but I will continue it. Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Surprise!**

I was strolling on a golden sanded beach, with the salt water lapping at my feat making a soothing lapping noise as it came up the sand; the sun was bright and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, in all it was the perfect peaceful scene, so basically that proved that I couldn't really be here in such a calm atmosphere and it was too happy to be my own imagination, but I did happen know a certain somebody who could come up with something like this.

"Adrian, where are you?" I yelled down the beach.

He then immerged out of the sea, dripping wet wearing only his swimming trunks. Although I'd seen Adrian so many times, even times I didn't want to see him, but I'd never seen him without his shirt on and let me tell you even with him being a Moroi he had a hell of a muscled chest, perhaps not as good as a certain Dhampirs, but still a good one.

Adrian obviously knowing I was just checking him out smirked at me then ran his eyes over me appreciatively. It was then I looked at myself and noticed that I was wearing a skimpy black bikini, which made me blush, even though I was more angry than embarrassed, after all I do know I've got a great body.

"Adrian as happy as I am to see you, give me a little more clothing!" I practically yelled, hoping to get some kind of response.

He smirked, enjoying my discomfort. Slowly as he touched my shoulder the bikini I am wearing turns into a black dress, much like the one that I'd worn the night Lissa got kidnapped, low cut, short and tight, but at least it covered more.

"Better, but maybe a bit longer and a jacket to go over the top?" I asked.

I was obviously pushing my luck as Adrian with a glint in his eye he replied, "If you don't stop complaining I'll see what you look like with no clothes on".

"What do you want then?" I scowled.

His reply was so sincere I was a bit taken back, "Well I want a lot of things, the main one being that you actually give me a chance, like someone promised they would." Even after all this time I was still his number one goal, so I could be added as another notch on his belt.

"Anyway", ignoring his comment, "Why have you come and disturbed my sleep?"

"To see you of course" he replied, before adding, "and to arrange going to meet Robert."

"How do you know that?" Shocked to hear he knew so much.

"Well this little birdy told me". Adrian corrected himself, "More like a big scary bird of prey"

"Who's that supposed to mean?"

"Well a certain someone that I happen to know is related to you"

"Your Abe's new partner", unsure of what I was saying. "Why?"

Why would Abe want to work with Adrian? Sure Adrian may have some contacts but nothing useful to the likes of Ibrahim Mazur. The only advantage of Adrian was that he was a spirit user, but if Abe was interested in spirit he could have gone to Lissa or Oksana, sure, but Adrian the 'ladies' man", surely not.

"That hurt little dhampir, you questioning me like that." He pointed out, "I do have my connections."

"If you say so. Anyway when we going to find Robert?"

"Tomorrow we will come and pick you up, then we will catch a private jet".

I wanted to ask where we would be going, but I was too late I was already waking up. I got up, had a shower and got ready, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

The smell of smoky bacon hit me as I entered the kitchen. Tasha handed me my plate, which I quickly wolfed down, it was delicious.

"Thanks, I don't think I will get a breakfast as good as yours tomorrow", I said gratefully.

"You mean you're going with your Dad to find this Robert guy?" she questioned.

"Yes, Adrian told me this morning".

"I don't remember the phone going off at all. Anyway who's your dad then?"

"That would be Abe. There was no phone call, Adrian informed me in a dream. Apparently Abe had a mental break down and decided to make Adrian his business partner. "

"He's still visiting your dream, god that guy obsessed!" A voice from the doorway said as Christian entered the room, clearly having heard most of the conversation. "I'm actually going to agree with you, Abe must be going mental!"

"Would you please care to fill me in on who this Abe guy is?" Tasha asked, clearly getting a bit frustrated, not knowing who we were talking about.

"Abe's Rose's dad", informed Christian. "She met him while she was in Russia".

"I know that, but who is Abe?"

"Ibrahim or Abraham Mazur", I answered, fed up of the same old question. I noticed Christian had walked in with a rectangular package. "Anyway what's the package?"

"Don't know it's for you", replied Christian as he handed the cardboard package, that had an American postage stamp in the corner.

Opening it revealed a black velvet rectangle box and a white envelope, sat inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace, the chain was silver with diamonds in a triangular arrangement, in all it was the most magnificent piece of jewellery I had ever seen.

"God how much did that cost?" Christian asked, peering over my arm with wide eyes.

Ignoring Christian I opened the white envelope, finding a plain white note card with elegant writing on.

_Rosa_

_Hope you like the necklace, please wear it as I want to see you wearing it when we meet again, which will happen very soon._

_Love D_

I knew there was a likely chance that he was following me, but that was a different thing to having my suspicion actually being confirmed. What's worse is the fact that he must have been in America to send the parcel. I had to be on the move and soon; I needed to find Robert.

Luckily for me I knew that Abe was on the way and would be here by this afternoon, I just had to be aware of my ex-boyfriend trying to kill me in the meantime. Hopefully we could soon find Robert, and with him find the way to turn Strigoi back, therefore saving Dimitri's life. Saying it like that made it sound so much more unrealistic than what it actually was.

Before I could properly think through anything I heard the slamming of car doors. Unsure who it was I turned to guardian mood, prepared for an attack.

Dropping the letter on the table I dashed to the door, stake ready in hand prepare for anything. A creek in the floor footboards indicated that someone was the other side of the door. I was quick to move; I opened the door and had the person the other side of the door on the floor, straddled before they could say a word, let alone stop me.

Before I could get my stake ready for the final blow I looked up to see a very shocked Adrian ling beneath me.

I quickly got up, pulling Adrian up as well who still looked stunned. Once he was on his feet I gave him a big bear hug, mumbling in his neck, "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were coming until later. I thought it was someone else".

"Well it's only me and Abe so no need to worry", he said as he pulled me over to the couch.

"I had a parcel and letter come this morning and your arrival just startled me", I pointed to the table.

"Who's the parcel and letter form then honey?"

All I had to say was "Dimitri" and everyone went to investigate this morning's post. Abe read it out for everyone, as there was no way they could all read it at once. I looked at the floor, before looking up and getting my bearings. Everyone stood around the table discussing what to do, while Abe's two hired guardians kept watch.

Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible I went upstairs to pack my case and get changed into a casual jeans and t-shirt. It wasn't until after I had got changed that I noticed Adrian standing in the doorway.

"Get out of here you pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Hey I've only just come up here, but I would have come up sooner if I had known", he had his hands in the air, with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Ok if you say so. Are we going now then, I don't really want to stick around for Dimitri to catch up with us. That can come after we've seen Robert."

"Ok well we'll go as soon as everyone is ready. Shouldn't take too long, the plane is about twenty minutes away from here."

Lugging my case downstairs, I was surprised to see Christian and Tasha ready to go, as if that's what we've always planned, which it isn't as I've never mentioned it to them.

"I'm sorry that I'm driving you all out of the house with my problems", I said to Tasha.

"Dimitri's my friend as well, so I feel that I should help you save him", Tasha explained, as it dwelled on me that at one point Tasha had made that offer to Dimitri about them starting a family together. I had never told her about my involvement with Dimitri, but I think she realised there was more to it than a teacher student relationship.


	5. Robert

**Chapter 5- Robert**

Six hours later, we arrived at the Rio de Jeniero on the Bazillion Coast. The sun was about to rise, forcing us to stay the night in a hotel before continuing our search, which would force us to take to the sea.

The hotel we were staying at happened to be a posh five start hotel, fit for royalty, so it was ideal for Adrian and Lissa, who unfortunately wasn't with us.

I managed to get to sleep quickly, but soon regretted it as I sat on a swing in a beautiful garden, being pushed by my personal stalker, Adrian.

"Why do you always come and torture my dreams? Go and check on Lissa – teach her some more Spirit,"

I knew Lissa was absolutely fine, but, Adrian didn't really need to know that.

"Don't tell Lissa this," He said, as he held me against his chest, "But, I love you more then her."

He fished with a kiss to my neck, bringing back long forgotten memories of the bliss from being bitten, but it also uncovered buried memories of how vulnerable and weak I had become when Dimitri had feed off me daily.

While the thought of Adrian's fangs scared me, it also thrilled me to bits.

Adrian must have noticed something, as he asked, "Little Dhampir, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"No, you're not, I'm not blind you know," He point out, "I only kissed you on the neck… you wanted me to _bite_ you. The rumours really are true, you have been bitten before."

I could tell by the expression on his face that realization was dawning on him, as he thought about it.

And, before I knew it, he was saying the thing that scared me to death.

"You had bite marks on your neck in Russia! Dimitri did that to you! He used you as a food source!" Horror was evident on his face as I slowly nodded, looking away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I never realized you got that close to death. I knew there was something wrong at the time…." Adrian mumbled.

"There was nothing you could do, anyway. I was being kept in a secure room, until Gina told Dimitri I needed killing or turning."

I sat alone eating breakfast in the hotel's restraint, while the others slept, I had too much on my mind. So I was startled when someone sat next to me, I whipped my head around, only to find Abe.

"Mornin' Dad, good to see you're finally awake!"

Abe smiled at me, before saying. "Couldn't you sleep after Adrian visited?"

I nearly choked, how the hell could he know that Adrian like to stalk me in my dreams? I voiced my thoughts, Abe smiled slyly.

"Well, he may not have told me, _willingly_… I suppose you could say… I _extracted_ it from him."

My eyes widened as realization hit.

"You… you blackmailed him, didn't you?" Oh my God. That is such a good idea. I can finally have some peace and quiet. "Um… what did you blackmail him with?"

Abe, seeing my eagerness rolled his eyes, replying, "Unfortunately for you, I didn't blackmail him. I saw it in his head, which also showed me how much he cares about you."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"OK – I got into a sticky situation, which Adrian had to help me with, so you could say I'm part of the living dead."

There was a long silence.

"Oh my God," I said, as realization hit once again. Abe was always surprising me.

My own Father was Shadow-Kissed. If… my own Father couldn't even tell me that before… what else could he be hiding?

**A/N This was written up on the computer, by Cazza – cause she's just that nice :) **

"So you just sat there and eavesdropped on our conversation?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well it was so nice of you to inform me of your time spent in Russia. I have to say Rose I'm disappointed in you, I could have helped you."

"It's in the past, let's keep it that way." I didn't want to be reminded of how helpless I was during my time in Russia.

"Even so it means that we have got to sort things out as quickly as possible".

"In which case we had better be going, we need to get to Robert's before Dimitri tracks us down. I don't plan on killing him", I stated.

"Well then we better go and wake everyone else up, so we can get moving."

We were soon on our way to the little island of the coast of Brazil that Robert lived on, although Victor was the owner of the island.


	6. Meeting Robert

**Meeting Robert**

Four hours later by boat and we had arrived at Robert's island. It was a small island with a big mansion in the middle of it. There were a couple of small houses of to the side of the island, where the workers probably lived, a luscious green jungle full of tropical plants in between the houses and the mansion, to maintain privacy. On the south of the island stood a dock, where we had left the boat. On the east side of the island a golden sanded beach stretched out.

After knocking on the front door of the mansion and getting no reply we soon changed our method to breaking and entering; opening the front door led to a very big corridor that led to several rooms. After further inspection of the house we found an old man sat in a wooden chair in what appeared to be a massive lounge area, he was the only inhabitant of the house.

The man in the chair didn't seem to be aware of anything around him, so I gave him a prod in the hope of waking him up. "Wake up, we need your help".

This was getting more irritating by the minute, I didn't want to waste time; time that I didn't have. The frail man, with grey hair and a pale wrinkly face, opened his eyes, to reveal baby blue eyes that he'd inherited of his father, a Dashkov. It took him a minute or so to get his bearings as he looked around.

"Leave me alone; what do the likes of you ghosts want with me?" He rambled. "Let me live out my life in peace."

"I can guarantee we're not ghosts. If I'm a ghost would I really be able to touch you? Anyway we're friends of your brother Victor", I lied.

"Well if he sent you here he must trust you, so what do you want with a frail old man?"

I cut straight to the point not wasting any more time. "I want to know if the story is true, can you change Strigoi back?"

After a while pondering he came out with a straight answer. "I can't, not now anyway. I used to be able to, but I'm afraid it's not a simple process and takes far too much magic of a sort. I'm on old man; my ability to wield much magic has been taken by old age and magical side-effects, I'm sure your aware of these particular side-effects".

I knew by magical side-effects he meant the darkness that doing spirit left him. The fact that he knew I was familiar with it probably meant that he could see my shadow kissed aura filled with darkness.

"Can you please just explain the process, there are other people capable of spirit as well as you", Adrian insisted from where he sat on an old sofa.

"I can see that you are capable, but it will do you and your shadow-kissed no good at all. I don't-" Robert was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening.

My Strigoi sense making me feel sick, I jumped into action, as well as the other guardians. I went to the backdoor through the kitchen, as Adrian's guardian went out the front door in the hopes of getting the imposter surrounded, leaving the other two guardians with the others.

Going through the kitchen my worst nightmare was confirmed, in front of me stood my once lover. Dimitri stood in all his glory in the doorway with his usual casual attire with his beloved duster. I knew he'd find me just I had hoped not so quickly and it didn't help that every time I saw him it sent a pang to my chest.

"Hello Roza, so nice to see you again. It could have been so much more easier if you had just given into me already, we would make such a good team together as we always have", Dimitri sneered, loud enough for the people in the lounge to give a startled gasp.

I went into fighting mode he wasn't going to catch me off guard again. I went for a punch in the gut, which he blocked with ease. I kicked his leg, when he went for a punch in my side followed with a punch aimed at my head, which I just managed to avoid.

Adrian's guardian soon came to my rescue after realising he was the only threat we had. The guardian came up from behind Dimitri managing to catch him unaware and together we managed to pin him. I wasn't going in for the kill, but apparently the other guardian didn't have the same aim.

"No! Don't kill him, we can just tie him up and knock him out to keep him secure for now", I instructed in the scariest voice I could use. After tying him up with much struggling on his part, it became apparent that he really did need to be knocked out, unless we wanted him to escape in the next minute.

Christian came over to me with what looked to be a wooden chair leg, when I asked for a wooden stake with no charms. This bought back painful memories of when I had tried to escape Dimitri back in Russia, but I knew by knocking him out I might be able to save him from such a terrible fate.

Looking in the eyes I had once loved, "I will always love you, remember that". I plunged the chair leg into his chest, making his eyes go blank as his body froze as the chair leg pierced his heart, effectively knocking him out. It would not faze him for long, not without the magic charms of the usual stakes, it would only stun.


	7. The Return of Dimitri

**The Return of Dimitri**

**RPOV**

As soon as everyone realised what I had done and what I was hoping to do, we bought the Moroi into the room where Dimitri was tied up.

The next thing of persuading Robert to actually tell us how to get a Strigoi back to Dhampir was a little bit more difficult.

After much negotiation I managed to make a break through, after Robert was sure he wasn't harming another spirit user. Although he didn't seem that convinced, he seemed happier after I told him of Mark and Oksana's healing between them.

"First things first he needs his blood draining, when I did this last time I was so hungry I couldn't stop, luckily for me though it didn't turn me Strigoi. Anyone feeling thirsty then?" He inquired towards the Moroi in the room.

They looked between themselves looking unsure. After a minute Tasha gave a nod and said, "I'll do it".

Christian followed his aunty with a, "me too".

Adrian protested saying he'd do it, but Robert soon put a stop to that, as he said, "You need to concentrate on finding his soul not lunch".

"I'm supposed to find his soul? How do I do that?" he asked, clearly alarmed that he had someone's life in his hands.

"Well I can see ghosts much like shadow kissed people can. The ghosts are the souls of people that haven't yet found peace, including that of a Strigoi. As I take it that you can't see ghosts, you will have to reach out with your mind and through me transport his soul here", Robert explained.

Putting it like that made it sound so simple, yet when Adrian tried to connect his mind to Robert he struggled and kept complaining about some kind of barrier. He could access peoples mind fairly easily lately as he had been having a go at planting pictures into people's minds during his spirit practice sessions with Lissa. After Robert had put down his mental shield it became a lot easier.

Tasha and Christian the so called 'most-likely-to-turn-Strigoi', soon drained Dimitri leaving him all floppy. It was just as well they hadn't had the chance to feed earlier that day.

It was strange that Strigoi blood wouldn't harm them, unless they were drained, yet Strigoi had Strigoi blood as well as whatever they had been feeding on, Moroi, Dhampir or human.

For this to work Dimitri needed to be given Dhampir blood, enough for him to survive, but not enough to kill the person giving it him. Although there were four Dhampir in the room, I felt it was partly my plan so I needed to take responsibility. Besides which no one else was volunteering.

Adrian made wholes in my neck so the blood would fall freely into Dimitri, as I sat on him and fed him he started waking him up from unconsciousness, which didn't seem to bother him. He seemed unaware of everything bar the blood in my veins. To begin with this was fine, but I soon realised he was sucking the life out of me.

_What's going on? _Lissa's voice asked me through the bond. Although she couldn't see into my head, she must have sensed my weakened state none the less.

_Help…Adrian, _I told her before I faded into blackness from the blood loss.

I woke up to see a white ceiling, the tell tail sign of a hospital. Although the last time I had been hurt I had gone to the school clinic, not a hospital.

"Rose", a whisper came from my side. Turning I saw Lissa sitting in the chair next to me, looking at me with concern.

"Lissa, thank you so much", I was so grateful that she had obviously managed to help out and had managed to save me.

Realisation dawned on me, why wasn't Dimitri by my side, not Lissa. Not that I wasn't glad to see Lissa, I just wanted to be sure Dimitri was alright.

"Where's Dimitri?" I choked.

"I thought you'd ask that. Well I'm afraid to tell you, he's in the waiting room feeling guilty about what happened".

I couldn't just sit there waiting for him to come and see me, so I hopped out of the bed and practically ran to the waiting room.

In the corner of the room Dimitri sat on the floor, his knees up, with his head in his hands.

Unfortunately I managed to trip on a magazine, as I made my way across the waiting room, tripping me over; I hadn't got quick enough reflexes after all the blood transfusions. Luckily for me I managed to avoid going face first into the floor, when a pair of strong arms caught me and pulled me into a muscular chest.

A chest I happened to be to be familiar with and smelled of the same wonderful aftershave mixed in with pure Dimitri. There was nothing else like it; I was back home where I belonged.

THE END


End file.
